Street Kingdom
by ScandalousDreaming
Summary: Fitz Grant is a mixed martial arts legend. Even though he doesn't fight professionally anymore, he trains potential fighters at the gym he owns. Among those fighters are his two sons Jay and Xavier, who he has strained relationships with. Just as things start to get better, Fitz' estranged wife reenters his life. Fitz starts to second guess the life he thinks he wants to live.
1. Chapter 1

**As some of you already know this was already up, but I took it down to make some changes and fix some is just a little something something. I've been watching this MMA show called Kingdom starring Frank Grillo and it's amazing, I really like it a lot. That show was my inspiration for writing whatever this is. I don't know what this will be, but I hope you enjoy!**

He dropped the weights on each side of his feet and stared at his reflection through the full length mirror. He bent over in exhaustion with his hands on both his brace covered knees. He was breathing heavy but felt as if he was thirty years younger. Veins were bulging from his body as his heart nearly pounded through his chest, but somehow he was amped. He was drenched in sweat. He watched as the sweat gushed down his entire body starting from his head all the way down to his legs and onto the mat. What he saw in the mirror was a corpse standing before him. He, himself was the true meaning of the walking dead. His once young and fresh body was now battered and beaten up, worn down and washed up.

Throughout the years he slimmed down some but still had that muscular body most men his age wished they had. On a regular basis people called him a unicorn and asked how he managed to look the same as if no time had passed for him at all. If only they knew. If only they knew how much looks were deceiving. If only they knew pills, needles, bandages, braces, eating healthy, working out, will power, and heart kept him together. The somewhat faded ink engraved in his chest, arms, and back was proof of that. The scars, the battle scars, the scars he got from fighting wars inside and outside of the cage, those scars that found their way onto his flesh was proof of that. The little gray hairs that stood out of the scruff on his face, the aching muscles in his body, and the pills he popped to relieve the pain was proof that he wasn't as young as spring time anymore.

Most of all the memories that he had consuming his mind, he tried to erase whether they were good or bad, he wanted to forget them. They were like one big nightmare he had one night and was never able to get over. Majority of those memories were painful to keep inside his head and all he wanted to do was push them out of it. Strangely enough that's what kept him going, those bad memories, because he wanted a fresh start, a new start even if he was fifty years old. He made so many mistakes in his past and he wanted a chance to start over. Things around him changed. Some of the people around him changed, but he always stayed the same. His love, passion, and desire to fight was still burning strongly in his heart just like the day he was first introduced to MMA. Although he retired a decade ago, he was still involved in fighting.

He used the money he didn't piss away when he was in his prime to build his own gym, Navy Street (St.). His gym was what he liked to call his kingdom and he was the king. Of course he didn't self declare himself king. He was a legend from when he was just in his twenties and back then he was called the king. That nickname still stuck with him and often times people bowed down to the king. He was a mixed martial arts legend even though MMA was not a big deal back then. He barely got half of the fame, fortune, and glory that guys nowadays did, but that changed as MMA became more popular. Of course he was known internationally, but in the streets of Venice was where people really bowed down to the king. He was not a force to be reckoned with. People knew not to fuck with royalty and if they didn't, he quickly acquainted himself within a matter of minutes if knew not to fuck with the king or his two princes. His sons were his life even if they didn't know it. He knew he wasn't the world's greatest dad but his boys were his everything along with mixed martial arts, and his gym. Those three things were all that mattered to him. It didn't matter that his oldest son was a fuck up while the younger one was disconnected with society outside of the MMA world, he still loved them, although he never really shown it.

As he continued to stare at himself in the mirror, memories of his golden days flooded his head. A smirk crept its way onto his face as he inspected his tattoos. "No Mercy" was written on his left forearm in large cursive letters and "King" was written on his right forearm in the same style and font. On his outer right bicep was a large skull with flames and on his outer left bicep was a large cross. His chest and back were different stories though. His entire back was covered with the image of a ferocious lion with a crown hanging lopsidedly on its head climbing a mountain, which lead to the front of his body. Both of his pectoral muscles had the appearance of the lion's paws coming out of his chest. The lion's right paw, unlike the left, had its paw clawing down his right side, so that four claw scratches went to his ribs.

The lion tattoo took years to complete and was technically his second tattoo. He decided to get it after his other nickname given to him by his then wife, now estranged wife, compared him to a lion. She often said that he had the eyes (look), heart, roar, hell even the body of a lion, which was true and for that written on the lion's claw above his heart was the name "Olivia" his first and possibly only love. He was her lion.

When he wasn't fighting he felt like a caged animal at a zoo, but when he got in the actual cage he showed no mercy. He was most intimidating when he began to pick up momentum because he yelled. It wasn't a regular yell, it didn't even sound like a yell. It sounded more like a roar, like how a lion the king roared, the other man mostly likely shitted his pants while everyone else knew it was over. The inner beast inside of him would awaken and be released right on the spot. Punches and kicks would be thrown so quickly and with so much power his opponent would be forced to throw in the towel. It was rare that he lost. He only lost to himself when he was destructive and reckless to his body. Other than that it was unheard of for any man to beat the Fitz Grant on his best day when he was a full 100%. When it was him completely present and sober, his opponent had no chance of beating him.

Fitz to this day was known as the greatest MMA fighter to ever step foot in a cage. But like every great fighter he had a weakness, which ended up being his downfall.

* * *

"Fuck." Fitz muttered to himself as he jogged along the roads of Venice.

He was panting heavily with each stride. Just as he turned to jog on another block, a car blasting music, quickly pulled out in front him, nearly running into him. Fitz banged his hand on the trunk of the all black 1999 Cadillac DeVille.

"Whoa, whoa watch where you're going motherfucker!" Fitz called out to the guys in the car as they slowed down.

"Fuck you dude." The guy on the passenger side yelled back.

"No, fuck you." Fitz gave them the finger.

The Cadillac came to a complete stop before two guys stepped out of it. One was holding a gun, while the other was unarmed. They slowly stalk towards him trying to intimidate him.

"Come on man. Are you kidding me?" Fitz said to the two guys when he saw not only was he outnumbered but was without a weapon. "Really?"

The guys looked at each other but didn't say anything. Fitz knew that was their way of communicating without having to actually speak to one another. However, Fitz was much quicker than the two men standing in front and made the first move. As soon as they were close enough, Fitz grabbed the guy's, on his left that was holding the gun, arm and head butted him. He then locked arms with the other guy that attempted to throw a punch, and punched him three times in the side before kneeing him in his stomach and punching him the face. He then turned his attention back to the guy who now lost his gun and was attempting to get up. Fitz kicked him in the face, ruining any chance he had of getting up at the moment. Fitz stared at both men before turning around and finishing his jog.

After going back to his house to take a quick shower and change into fresh clothes, FItz headed to his gym on his Harley. He walked into his gym and was immediately greeted by Lauren, who worked the front desk.

"Hey coach." One of the fighters, said as Fitz entered the gym portion of the building, where all the work was being done.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"Nothing much coach just getting this lightwork in."

"You know what I always say…" Fitz trailed off waiting for the other man to fill in the blank.

"Choke em' if they can't take a punch." He said confidently.

"Atta boy." Fitz' attention is captured when another fighter in the cage got punched in the head so hard, Fitz was positive he lost some sense."See, see what just happened motherfucker? That's why you lost." He said referring to the fight, his fighter just lost over the weekend. "Get those hands up."

Fitz walked away from all of the action and went over to the office that was across the gym from where his was located. He knocked on the open door.

"Hey ladies, everything good in here?" He asked the four women standing around the large mahogany desk.

"Yeah." Replied Kelly. Kelly was in charge of the financial business involving the gym. She made sure the gym stayed afloat. She also just so happened to be the owner's girlfriend. "I want these everywhere." She said to the three other women in the room, referring to the flyers that had the gym's information on it. "Hand them out to any guy you see. It doesn't matter if they're skinny guys, fat guys, tall guys, short guys, happy guys, sad guys. Just hand them out. Understand?"

They all nodded their heads except for one. She raised her hand and waited to be called on as if she was a student in school.

"What?"

"How are we supposed to walk up to random guys and hand these out?" She questioned.

"Easy. Watch me." Kelly said picking one of the flyers up from the desk. She looked over to Fitz who was now leaned up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Kelly sexily strutted towards him causing a small smirk to appear on his face.

"Hi." Fitz said when she was standing directly in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Kelly. What's your name?"

"I- I'm Derek."

"Hmm Derek that's a hot name." Kelly said flirtatiously, turning on her charm.

"Thanks." Fitz responded flirting back with her.

"You work out right? You look like a guy that likes to work out." She stated checking him out and squeezing his bicep.

Fitz looked down at her small hand gripping his large muscle.

"I work out from time to time." He answered untruthfully but it was all part of the act.

"Well you should start working out at this gym, Navy Street MMA. Have you heard of it? It's in Venice and is run by this guy Fitz Grant. He's a legend in the MMA world but I'm sure you already heard of him."

"Wow this Fitz guy sounds like a real badass."

"He is." Kelly confirmed, leaning in to make it look like she was going to kiss him, only to pull back and turn to the other women who were watching her in amazement. "See ladies that's how it's done."

They all grabbed their boxes of flyers and left to work their magic on any man that gives them his attention.

"You're such a tease." Fitz said pulling Kelly into him.

"Mmmm and you love me for it babe." Kelly leaned up to peck his lips.

"Unfortunately." He playfully replied unenthusiastically, which earned him a smack to his arm. "Ow, I was just kidding."

"You better be. I love you."

"Love you too." Kelly pecked his lips one more time before stepping out of his embrace. She went back to her desk to continue what she was working on before everyone showed up in her office.

When Fitz left Kelly's office, he noticed two new fighters were in the cage sparring. That would've been fine with Fitz, if the two fighters weren't his sons. He had no problem with Xavier, his younger son fighting, in fact he was an upcoming fighter who had his first big fight in a few days. Fitz, however, did have a problem with his oldest son Jay being in his cage. The thing about Jay that ticked Fitz off was his inability to follow the rules and maintain self control. Jay was wild, crazy,and a party animal with a drug and alcohol problem. He did whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and however he wanted. There was no controlling him, not even the law could stop him from doing what he wanted. Jay gave no shits about consequences and for that reason he no longer fights professionally.

Jay Grant used to be a professional fighter, but gave it up due to his drug and alcohol problem. On more than one occasion, he showed up to fights under the influence, that's when he did show up. People got tired of Jay failing them, so after a while they refused to sponsor and manage him, including his own dad. Jay didn't care much at the time but as time went by, he found himself missing it more and more each day. That's why he was in the cage, helping his younger brother get prepared for his fight.

"Pops relax I'm not going to hurt him." Jay said before pounding his gloves together, so he could get back to fighting.

"I don't give a fuck. Get your ass out of that cage Jay, I mean it." Fitz growled in a warning tone.

"Or what?" Jay challenged with a smirk. He loved messing with his dad. He received great pleasure in seeing his dad irritated.

"You don't want to go there with me Jay. Get out of the fucking cage now."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting out. Man you're getting a little grumpy in your old age." Jay stated as he exited the cage.

Fitz was so focused on his oldest son that he failed to notice his younger one clenching his teeth in anger while he paced in circles, a habit he inherited from his mom. Xavier looked up to his brother even though he wasn't the best role model. They were extremely close growing up and nothing's changed now that they're 23 and 19 years old.

"Dad, Jay was just helping me with my technique. He wasn't hurting me." Xavier finally stepped in after listening to his dad chew out his older brother.

"I don't care X. Jay knows he's not supposed to be in the cage regardless of what he's doing. I'm warning you Jay… you know what just get your ass out of here, you fucking degenerate." Fitz said seriously.

"Love you too Pops." Jay responded lightheartedly as he took off his gear and put on his shirt and slid on his sandals. "See ya at home kid." He said to Xavier and then looked back at his dad. He blew Fitz a kiss before leaving the gym.

Fitz shook his head and wondered where he went wrong with Jay.

"This is bullshit." Xavier grumbled to himself. He stormed out of the cage, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey! Don't fucking slam my stuff unless you want to pay to repair it." Fitz said. He was in no mood to deal with Jay's craziness or Xavier's shitty attitude.

"Whatever." Xavier muttered underneath his breath without turning around to acknowledge his dad.

Fitz sighed and rubbed his temples. It was barely two o'clock in the afternoon and he was already dealing with a massive headache. He made his way over to his office and closed the door. He collapsed in the leather chair behind his desk with a deep exaggerated exhale. He rested his head on the back of his chair. Fitz stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before allowing his eyelids to drop. With his eyes closed, Fitz finally felt at somewhat peace. That was until his office phone started ringing. The only motivation he had for answering the phone was that there could possibility be an emergency. Fitz finally answered the phone on what was probably the last ring.

"Hello." He answered with no emotion present in his voice.

"Fitz." A female voice on the other end of the receiver said.

"Olivia." Fitz said in complete shock. He didn't have to question who the woman on the other end of the phone was. He could never forget the way her beautiful voice sounded. But what he did question was why she was calling. After all, it's been years since they last spoke to one another and even longer since they last saw each other in person. "Hi."

"Hi."

 **Author's Note: Okay I'm back again. I don't know if anyone found this interesting but like I said before I wanted to get this out there. I'll most likely continue this if you guys want me too but I have to finish at least one of my stories before continuing with this one. I don't know if anyone will find this version of Olitz interesting, but I hope this beginning sparked some interests. I originally posted this with just the beginning where Fitz was looking at himself in the mirror. I figured I should add more, so you could get a better understanding of the kind of story this could be. Please let me know what you think and as always I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy!**

"Why are you calling me Olivia? Better yet, how did you get this number?" Fitz asked curiously.

"Uh, Jay gave it to me in case there was an emergency and I couldn't reach him on his cellphone." Olivia explained nervously.

Olivia knew that Fitz was most likely going to be the one to answer the phone, since it was his gym she was calling, but she was hoping that someone else, preferably Jay answered instead. She wasn't prepared to talk to her ex after so many years passed without them speaking or seeing each other. The last time they spoke to one another, heated unpleasant words were exchanged, while they yelled at the top of their lungs. After that day, they went their separate ways, rarely ever looking back.

"Emergency? Is everything okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Even though he and Olivia's relationship wasn't the best and ended on not so nice terms, he still had some kind of love for her because she was the mother of his sons and also his first love besides MMA.

"Yeah… well not really but it's fine. Uh, can you just have Jay come to the phone if he's there please?"

"Jay's not here, he just left a couple of minutes ago. But maybe I can help you with whatever's wrong." Fitz suggested, which was not a big shocker to either of them.

The one thing Olivia could commend Fitz on was his heart. Although he was a brute, he still had a soft spot when it came to her, which was one of the reasons she fell for him. His heart was an icebox, but she somehow chipped away it's cold exterior and gave it some warmth. Her name etched into his flesh above his heart was proof of that. Fitz was always willing to go through great lengths to help her any way he could, but he was also very selfish, which annoyed the hell out Olivia with his wishy washy attitude.

"No, it's fine. Can you tell Jay when you see him to call me or come see me as soon as he can please?"

Fitz wondered what was going on and how Jay knew where Olivia was, but he didn't? Once he left Olivia, she disappeared, leaving no trace of where she might have gone, behind. For all Fitz knew, she could've been dead all this time. He was relieved to find out that she was alive, but by the way she sounded, he wasn't sure her state of health was too good.

"Okay, I'll tell him." Fitz assured her.

Olivia sighed with relief, "Thank you."

"No problem."

They sat in silence for a minute, content with listening to the other breathe. That was all they needed at that moment, was one minute. For one minute they said a million things without actually having to say a word. For one minute, they were able to silently express themselves because they were too afraid to share their feelings out loud. For one minute, they were able to just be. Distance be damned.

"Bye Fitz." Olivia finally said, breaking their minute.

"Bye Olivia." Fitz said before disconnecting their call.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, they simultaneously let out a deep breath when their call ended. Even when they were miles apart, they still breathed in sync.

* * *

When Fitz got off the phone with Olivia, he decided to give Jay a call.

"Aye Pops! Miss me already?" Jay asked.

"Fuck no. I just needed to tell you something." Fitz told him.

"I love you too Pops, don't you worry."

"Jay, shut the fuck up and listen." Fitz demanded, pinching the bridge of his nose. He loved his son, but Jay was the biggest pain in his ass. He had to inherit it from someone though. Every time Fitz looked at Jay, he felt like he was looking at a younger version of himself. When Fitz was Jay's age he was just as wild and crazy. The only difference between the two of them was Fitz' ability to get up early in the morning with a massive hangover and fight unlike Jay, who stayed in bed passed out.

Other than that, they were very much alike, which truly bothered Fitz because he wanted both of his boys to be a lot better than him in every way possible. He blamed himself a lot for why Jay and Xavier turned out to be the way they were because he felt like he failed them as a father. He was not the best father or role model in general, but at least he was the stable parent that was able to provide for them.

"I'll only listen if you agree to get me a fight." Jay bargained.

"What?"

"You're gonna get me a fight."

"The hell I will."

Jay smirked on his end of the line. Getting under his dad's skin was his favorite pastime and he never missed the opportunity to do it. "I wanna fight again. I'm gonna fight again." He stated.

"Over my dead body." Fitz challenged matter-of-factly.

"That can be arranged."

"Jay, you're so fucking lucky I don't have any energy right now because if I did I would jump through this phone a beat the shit outta you."

"So violent."

Fitz slammed his hand on his desk in irritation, "Shut your fucking mouth for one goddamn minute so I can tell you why I called." He sighed, "Your mom called me."

Jay's amused face turned into one of worry, "Wait what? Mom called you?"

"Yeah she said she tried to call you but you didn't answer. How come you didn't pick up your phone?" Fitz asked, causing Jay to roll his eyes.

"I stopped for gas and left my phone in the car." He explained. "Now back to mom, what did she want?"

Fitz sighed again and ran a hand through his soft auburn curls, "She said it was an emergency and she needed to speak to you asap."

"Did she say why or what the emergency was?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm gonna call her now."

Before Jay could hang up, Fitz stopped him. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you kept in contact with your mom and knew where she was?" Fitz questioned him.

Jay scoffed, "Why would I? It's not like you ever gave a damn about her." With that being said, he hung up and quickly dialed his mother's number.

"Hello." Olivia answered weakly.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Jay asked worriedly.

"Not really. I ran out of money and I need some more please." Olivia begged urgently.

Jay hated how his mom was living. He hated his dad even more for leaving her and allowing her to live that way, while he continued to live his life and eventually start dating a woman twenty years younger than him.

"Okay mom, I'll be there soon." Jay assured her.

"Thank you Jay. I love you."

"You're welcome mom and I love you too." He said dejectedly before hanging up.

Jay knew he couldn't just bring her money and drive away like he always did. That was his mother, the woman who carried him for nine months and gave birth to him. She deserved so much better and he was determined to give it to her since his so called father, wasn't. Jay was going to bring her her money, but when he drove away, she was going to be with him, no matter what.

* * *

Jay picked the lock to the front door of his father's Venice Beach house. He knew no one was home because his dad and Kelly were both at the gym when he left and only his dad's all black 1969 zl1 Camaro, something he rarely drove preferring to ride his motorcylce, was in the driveway. Jay quickly maneuvered through the house until he found what he was looking for in his dad's office. He took the 2014 silver MacBook pro along with its charger lying on top of the desk in there. He figured his father wouldn't notice since he had three other computers that he used.

As quickly as Jay entered the house, he left the house, locking the door on his way out. He drove to the local pawn shop and traded Fitz' MacBook pro for eight hundred dollars. He then made his way to the crack house his mom and other drug addicts that lived there, called their home. When he pulled up to the house, Olivia was sitting outside on the front steps. Jay stayed in the truck like he always did, while he waited for his mom to approach his vehicle.

Olivia got up from her spot on the steps as soon as she recognized Jay's 2006 black Ford F-150. She was shivering from not getting her daily dose and was in dire need of cash. She quickly made her way over to Jay and he stepped out of his car when she was just about there. Olivia reached her hand out and as she did, Jay grabbed it, pulling her to him and covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled to break free from his hold on her, while her screams were muffled by his hand over her mouth. Luckily for Jay, almost everyone was in the house and the few that weren't were too out of it to notice what was happening.

However, their time was limited. Jay hated to do this, but Olivia was putting up too much of a fight for him and he needed to get them far away from that place pronto. He took out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and cuffed her wrists. He then opened the back door to his truck and put Olivia in it, quickly closing the door before she could escape. She did try to get out of the truck, but Jay thought ahead and put the childproof locks on to ensure she stayed put. Olivia eventually settled down once they were in route to Jay's house.

An hour later, she was woken up by the feel of strong masculine hands lifting her up. At first she started freaking out, screaming for help, but the sound of her son's voice instantly silenced her.

"Shh. Shh. Mom it's me, Jay. Everything's okay, you're with me now. You're safe. Everything's gonna be alright." He comforted her in a soothing tone.

Olivia looked up and she was in fact in the arms of her oldest son. Jay carried her to from the truck to the inside of his small and messy two bedroom house. She barely got a good look of the place before she was placed in what she figured to be Jay's room. Jay laid her down on his bed and within minutes she was fast asleep. While she slept Jay took the opportunity to place a bucket in his bedroom that his mom would be using to relieve herself. He grabbed a full bottle of water, so she would have something to drink when she woke up, and he was going to bring her food throughout the day. Jay was planning on locking her in his room for a couple of days, as his way of detoxifying her.

She was going to struggle with her withdrawal symptoms, but he knew that everything was going to be fine once she was clean. All that mattered to Jay at that time was getting his mom better. Not just for her, but for him too. He was naturally flamboyant, but when he was around his mom he was more tamed, much like his father. Jay wanted to be a better man and in order to do so; he needed to take care of his mother.

* * *

"Here ya go. Eat up." Kelly said to Xavier as she set a plate of mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables in front of him.

Xavier was having dinner with his dad and Kelly after he had to weigh in earlier for his fight that was set for tomorrow night.

"Thanks Kelly."

Kelly smiled and rubbed his now buzzed cut head that Fitz gave him earlier. "You're welcome. I'm gonna take a shower." She leaned over in front of Fitz and pecked his lips before going upstairs to take her shower.

Fitz and Xavier ate in silence at the dinner table. The sound of Xavier's fork clinking against his plate caught Fitz' attention. Obviously something was wrong with him and Fitz knew exactly what it was.

"What's the matter? You nervous?" He asked.

Xavier nodded, "Yeah. What if I lose?"

"You're not gonna lose."

"But what if I do? Anything can happen." Xavier countered.

"Nothing's gonna happen. You're gonna murder this guy, believe me." Fitz reassured him and took another bite of his meal.

Xavier stopped eating and clenched his jaw. He was trying to control his anger, which he failed to do when he sent his plate flying off the table, causing it to smash against the wall. He immediately got up without saying anything and began picking up the pieces of his plate off the floor. His breathing was heavy and thick with rage, kind of like a bull when it sees the color red.

"Leave it." Fitz told him calmly. Xavier ignored him and kept cleaning up his mess. "Leave it and calm down." Again, Xavier ignored him. "X, I said leave it alone!" He finally stopped and stood up.

"You should let Jay fight again." Xavier stated evenly.

Fitz furrowed his eyebrows, "Jay? That's what this is about, your brother?"

"Yeah that's what this is about. It's better when he's there. It's better for me and it's better for him."

"No. Forget about Jay, he made his choice. You need to get your fucking head straight. You have a fight tomorrow that you need to be thinking about, not your brother."

Xavier snapped. He slammed the pieces of the plate he had in his hand back on the floor, causing it to break into more pieces. "Will you just fucking talk to him?! Just talk to him! He's your own fucking son and you can't talk to him, you fucking piece of-"

Before Xavier could finish yelling in his father's face, Fitz had his hand loosely around his son's throat and had him pressed against the wall, while his other hand gripped the collar his shirt.

"Get the fuck outta my face! Are fucking crazy?! You must've lost your fucking mind!" Fitz boomed, daring Xavier to test him further. He may be qualified for AARP, but he was in better shape, far more experienced than both of his sons and no matter how great of fighters they were, he was a hundred times better. So they could keep pushing him, but the outcome would not be a good one for them when he finally reached his end, which was most likely never going to happen.

"Get outta of my fucking sight. You wanna be a tough guy? You have no idea what a fucking tough guy is, trust me." Fitz let go of Xavier and shoved him away. "Get out. You break my fucking plate. Get out." Xavier didn't move. "Go, you animal. Get out. Go before she comes down here." Fitz walked closer to him and he backed away, finally leaving the house.

Fitz hurriedly proceeded to clean up the mess Xavier made as he heard Kelly's footsteps.

"Babe is everything alright?" She asked from the doorway of their bedroom, which was down the hall.

"Yeah everything's fine. The plate just slipped outta my hand when I picked it up." He called back to her.

* * *

"What's going on?" Xavier asked Jay, who was quietly exiting his room with his back turned to him.

Jay jumped, "Fuck, you scared me bro."

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Keep your voice down, mom's sleeping." Jay informed him in a hushed tone. "C'mon." He walked to living room with Xavier following behind him. They both took a seat on the couch.

"Wait mom's here? Why?"

"Yeah. I got her out of that piss hole she was staying in. This place…"Jay gestured to their house. "…isn't that much better but it's much safer."

"So mom's gonna be staying with us now." Xavier said more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Whatever." Xavier got up from the couch. "Night Jay." He said as he made his way to his own room.

"Night baby bro."

Before Xavier entered his room, he took one long look at Jay's door. He honestly didn't know how to feel about his mom staying with them or her in general since his relationship with her was distant, even more distant than one he had with his dad. His distance from his mom was the result of his father leaving her when he was nearly four years old. After that, he didn't have any contact with her or see her. When he was younger, he would sneak in his dad's room and stare at a picture of his mom that was hidden in a box in the back of Fitz' closet. That was his way and his only way of feeling close to her. Xavier sighed deeply in a mixture between exhaustion and frustration. As soon as he walked into his room, he collapsed on his bed and proceeded to exit the world of consciousness for eight hours.

* * *

The next morning Olivia is woken up by the loud sound of a power drill, coming from the other side of the door. She immediately ran over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Jay was on the other side of the door bolting locks on the door, so that he could lock her inside of his room. Olivia noticed the sunlight illuminated the entire room and looked over to the window where the light was beaming through. She ran to the window, hoping to sneak out of it. Her hopes were crushed when she saw black bars encasing it. Jay effectively made the entire room escape proof.

"Jay! Jay, open this door right now!" Olivia demanded, banging on the door.

Jay blocked out her voice with his drill and his earbuds that were blasting music in his ears.

"Jay, please let me out of here!" Olivia pleaded, while still banging on the door.

She was starting to feel the symptoms of her withdrawal and it was complete torture. She was sweating, shivering, and craving for her fix.

"Jay!" She called again once his drilled was powered off.

Jay took his earbuds out and rested his head on the door, "Mom, I'm sorry but I have to do this. It's the only way you're gonna get better. I promise everything's gonna be alright, okay? Just trust me." He reassured her in a gentle yet encouraging tone. "I promise."

 **Author's Note: I want to focus more on the family dynamics of this fic instead of the fighting, but there will be some violence inside and outside of the cage as you somewhat saw this chapter. I apologize for the language and certain lifestyles the characters are living, but like I said before this fic is based off the show Kingdom and I want to stay somewhat true to the plot and characters, while adding my own spin to them. This chapter we learned a little more about the characters. It may seem like I'm moving fast, but I'm not going to reveal everything at once. At the same time, I don't want the plot to drag on. I want you to learn their backstories in a few chapters and then focus on the present time without having to look back, only moving forward if possible. Next chapter, a new character will be introduced as a former fighter and someone's old flame. Also, Olivia and Fitz come face to face! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy!**

Xavier woke up the next morning to find his brother locking his bedroom door from the outside while his mom pounded on the door. He didn't know what his brother was doing and he definitely didn't approve of it whatever it was he was doing.

"Jay, let her out of there." Xavier demanded.

He didn't know why, but for some reason he had the urge to protect a woman who he barely knew. She was a stranger to him, although she was the woman that carried him in her stomach for nine months and gave birth to him. He still felt some connection to her because she was still his mother and he was still her son.

"It's part of the process kid." Jay assured his little brother nonchalantly as he continued doing the job at hand.

"Jay Thomas Grant, open this door now!" Olivia screamed from the other side of the door, wailing on it.

"Open the fucking door Jay." Xavier spat coolly with a hint of urgency and concern in his voice.

Jay sighed and stopped what he was doing. He turned around to look at his little brother. Usually he had a small smirk on his face and his eyes had these little specks of light in them, but in that moment, his permanent smirk was gone and the light in his eyes were dimmed. All the joking had been set aside and his face was dead serious. He looked like a completely different person, definitely not his regular bubbly self.

"Listen Xav, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too but mom needs to get better. She needs to be fixed and this is the only way she can. This is the only way I know how to fix her. It's gonna be a tough process but she'll eventually be free. Until that happens, I need you to help me help mom."

Xavier listened to his older brother attentively. He was right, in order for their mother to get better; he was going to have to trust Jay to take care of her.

"Okay." Xavier conceded with an accepting nod. "I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

The specks of light start to claim their usual place in Jay's eyes as his signature smirk reappears. He clasped Xavier's shoulder, "The only thing I need you to do is focus on that big fight you have tonight. Nothing else. Besides dad will bury my ass if you show up to your fight unprepared."

"Will you be there?" Xavier asked almost desperately.

Jay gave his brother a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry kid. I don't think I'll be able to make it. Not with this…" He gestured to his bedroom door, "…going on."

Xavier face fell at his brother's response. He knew what he was already going to say, but he needed to hear it. He needed to hear those words, so he didn't hang on to false hope. Jay hated seeing his brother like that. He honestly wanted to be by his side during his debut professional fight, but he also needed to stay with their mom in case something were to happen. At least Xavier wasn't completely alone. He was going to have their dad by his side through every second, minute, and hour of his fight.

"I'm really sorry Xav but mom needs me more. I know you're gonna do great tonight. You're gonna be a beast and bust this guy's face in and I'll be right here watching you do it. I'll still be cheering you on but it won't be in your physical presence." Jay slid his hand on Xavier's shoulder up to cup the back of his head and pulled it forward, so their foreheads were together. "Good luck baby boy."

"Thanks." Jay pulled Xavier in for a hug. When they pulled apart, he playfully shoved him in the direction of his bedroom. "Now get ready so you can head over to the gym. Oh and make sure to tell dad that I love him."

Xavier chuckled with a headshake as he walked back into his room to get ready for his productive day that lead to probably the most important night of his life.

* * *

The air was so thick with anticipation. It was only a few minutes before he had to walk out of the trainer's room to face his opponent and Xavier was on the edge. Everybody in the room could see how evident that was. Fitz, who had been observing his nervous son from across the room, knelt down in front of him. He rested his forehead against Xavier's with his left hand holding the top of his head as he spoke his soft words of encouragement.

"Look X, I know you're nervous, this being your first big fight and all but you have nothing to worry about. You're going to fucking murder that guy. I want you to go ballistic on his ass. Just remember to breathe, breathing is key okay. I'm telling you that pansy has nothing on you. Go out there and rip his fucking head off."

Xavier nodded. All the uncertainty left his body as confidence replaced it. He no longer had fear in his eyes instead he had the eye of the tiger impatiently waiting to attack his prey. Before he knew it, it was time for the big fight everybody was excited to see whether they were in the arena or at home. Everybody was eager to see the youngest Grant fight for the first time professionally. Of course there was a lot of pressure on him because he had very large shoes to fill. His father was a legend and his brother was known as a great fighter before he fell off.

Not only did Xavier have big shoes to fill, but he also had to prove himself. He didn't want to be known only as the Fitz Grant's son. He wanted to make a name for himself and tonight was probably his only chance to do so. Xavier stood right behind the curtain where the arena was on the other side. He was bouncing in place as he loosened his arms. Fitz stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders through his black Navy St. T-shirt.

"You ready?" Fitz asked him. Xavier nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

Immediately Xavier's entrance music started blasting through the speakers strategically placed throughout the building and he exploded through the curtains. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and ripped it right down the middle, while letting out a 'roar' just like his father did back in the day when he fought. Xavier pounded his chest twice with his right glove clad fist to show that he was ready for battle. Both he and his opponent made their way inside of the cage on opposite sides with their team following in suit. Fitz slipped Xavier's black mouthpiece into his mouth and gave him one last brief pep talk.

"This is it. This is your moment. That guy has nothing on you. Remember to keep breathing if you get stuck and no matter what happens tonight, I love you. You're my boy, my blood. Even though Jay's not here I love him too. We're a fucking a family. Now go out there and make that fucker wish he was never born."

Xavier nodded and made his way to the center of the cage, where the referee stood in between him and his opponent. Both men stood eye to eye, neither showing a hint of fear. The looks on their faces told the crazed audience that this was going to be a helluva fight. Each fighter listened to the referee as he went through the rules and touched gloves once he was finished. They referee stepped back as they did so. They both squared up and waited for the bell to ring.

Ding Ding…

* * *

Fitz lifted Xavier up on his shoulder in triumph. He was extremely proud of his son's victory. At first he was a little unsure of the outcome being in their favor because Xavier's opponent came out hot. He was landing every hit and every kick, while Xavier struggled to block each attack. The third round was when Xavier found his momentum. His opponent had him pinned to the point where he was on the brink of tapping out. His father knew it and yelled, "Don't you tap out. Breathe. Hips. Breathe."

Xavier listened to his dad's coaching and did as he was told. He kept breathing, while he put all his power in his hips in order to lift his opponent up. Once Xavier lifted his opponent up high enough, he slammed him onto the floor hard, knocking him out. The referee declared him the victor and lifted his arm up. Fitz immediately ran into the cage and lifted his son up on his shoulders, parading him around the cage. Xavier victoriously lifted his fists up in the air. He smiled as he looked at the cheering crowd as best as he could. He had a cut above his right eye that caused a trail of blood to travel down the side of his face. His other eye was slightly swollen, but he could still see out of it.

Xavier did a couple of brief interviews after he finished celebrating. He even got a few offers from sponsors that were beyond enthusiastic to sponsor him, knowing that he had so much potential and was going to be the next big thing. Everything that Xavier wanted to accomplish that night, he did. He couldn't wait to go home and have a mini celebration with his brother to end the best night of his life and afterwards get his many deserved hours of sleep.

* * *

Nearly three weeks went by since Xavier's big fight and life for everybody seemed to be getting better, including Olivia's. The first couple of days were extremely difficult to get through without having her regular fix, but she eventually got used to not having any in her life. She still had the urge to snort, shoot up, smoke, etc. but the urge wasn't as strong as it had been the previous week. Even Jay trusted her to stay away from drugs on her own. That was why he finally let her out of his bedroom.

He carefully walked her to the bathroom, where a bath was drawn up for her. Jay had scrubbed the tub clean before he drew up a bath for his mom and got her up to get in it. Jay gently washed her entire body and her hair. Olivia had her head down the whole time in shame and embarrassment. Most sons would feel uncomfortable about bathing their mothers, but he didn't. His mom was vulnerable and in desperate need of help. Most mothers would be uncomfortable with their sons bathing them, but Olivia was grateful that her son cared enough to step out of his comfort zone to care for her.

When Jay finished up washing his mom, he helped her step out of the tub and had a towel ready for her. He walked her back to his room, where she got dressed in the same clothes she'd been wearing for the past three weeks since they were the only clothes she had (on) when Jay 'kidnapped' her. While Olivia got dressed, Jay cooked breakfast for her, Xavier, and himself. Just as he was setting the three plates of toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon on the small rectangular table, Xavier tiredly walked into the kitchen.

His eyelids were barely open as he mumbled a pathetic "good morning." He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Instead of pouring the drink into a cup like a decent human being, he drank it straight from the carton. Just then, a refreshed looking Olivia walked in the room and the sight of her youngest son being a barbarian made her scoff. She walked over to him and snatched the carton out of his hand. Xavier was shocked that she was walking around the house instead of being locked up in Jay's room, but he was even more shocked that Jay let her out after putting her through hell those last couple of weeks.

Olivia ignored her youngest questioning stare as she poured him a glass of orange juice and handed it to him. He took it with a simple, "Thanks." He, Olivia, and Jay then sat down to eat their breakfasts. Breakfast, for the most part, was quiet except for the clinking of forks against plates. Olivia was finally the one to break the silence.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked cheerfully.

Jay shrugged as he continued to pile forkful of eggs in his mouth, "I don't know, whatever you want to do I guess."

"I want to go out and get fresh air, be connected with society. I'm tired of being cooped up in this house all day. Can we go shopping?" Jay and Xavier looked at each other apprehensively, which didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. "What?"

"Nothing Ma, it's just we don't really having shopping money." Jay responded.

Olivia pouted, "Oh c'mon Jay please? I have no clothes except for the ones I got on, I need a new bag, and this place could definitely use a woman's touch." She said that last part looking around the house with a frown.

"Hey my place is very classy." Jay jested, feigning offense.

"You mean trashy." Olivia corrected with a grin.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"Anyway can we please go shopping Jay? Please? Please? Please?"

"Fine." Jay relented. "If Mama wants a new bag, Mama's gonna get a new bag okay."

Olivia clapped excitedly, "Thank you. I'll even pick up some ingredients to make you boys dinner tonight."

"Sounds good Ma." Jay kissed her cheek and finished his last bit of food.

"Yeah." Xavier simply agreed, having no say whatsoever.

* * *

The trio first stopped by the thrift store, where Olivia picked some outfits out and Jay even picked out a Maroon suit. It didn't exactly look tacky, but it was a bit of an eyesore. Xavier opted not to buy anything because he didn't like wearing used clothes. It made him feel weird wearing other people's old clothes.

They went to the grocery when they got done with clothes shopping. Xavier walked around with Olivia as she collected the ingredients she needed for their meal. Jay excused himself to make a call. He stepped out of the store, while dialing his dad's number. Fitz answered on the third ring.

"What Jay?" Fitz sighed already tired of his son's bullshit and he hadn't even said anything yet.

"Wow Pops, what a greeting." Jay joked causing Fitz to roll his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I was calling to see if you wanted to come over for dinner if you're not busy."

Fitz was taken aback. Did Jay just ask him to come over for dinner? "What's the occasion?" He asked, not bothering to hide his skepticism.

"What a son can't invite his dear old dad over for a nice dinner?"

Fitz thought for a second, "No. Not you. I know you. You either want something or you have something up your sleeve."

Jay placed his right hand over his flesh covered heart, "Uh you wound me. I'm truly offended." Fitz again rolled his eyes at his son's dramatics.

"Whatever. I don't know what you're up to but I'll come I guess since I have nothing better to do." He reluctantly agreed.

"Where's Kelly?"

"She's out with her girlfriends. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Yeah, your finest bottle of wine since you have so many."

"This motherfucker." Fitz muttered underneath his breath. Followed by a, "Fuck you" loud and clear.

Jay laughed, "Sorry Pops, you're not my type."

Fitz wanted to curse Jay out, but even he couldn't hold back his own laugh. "Alright I'm hanging up now."

"Wait!" Jay yelled quickly on his end of the line before Fitz could hang up.

"What?"

"Dinner's at 6. Be there or be square."

Fitz shook his head, "Okay. Bye."

"Wait!" Jay yelled again.

"What the fuck do you want?" Fitz asked impatiently.

"What're you wearing?" Jay asked seductively, trying to hide the humor in his voice.

"Go to hell." Fitz replied and hung up, causing Jay to bust out in laughter. He wished he got paid to get on his dad's nerves because he would be a rich man since he was such a professional at it.

* * *

At 6 on the dot, Fitz pulled up to his sons' house. He got off his Harley, simultaneously removing his helmet. He took out his least expensive bottle of wine from the satchel strapped over his shoulder. After taking one final glance at his motorcycle, he made his way up to the front door of the house. He knocked and waited a few seconds for Jay to open it. As soon as the door opens, Fitz immediately notices Jay's new suit.

"Why the hell are you dressed up?" He asked observing his son's appearance.

"Well, it's suppertime Pops. Come in." Jay invited him in.

"Look nice." Fitz complimented as he looked around the house. "Wow this place looks a lot better. It's about time you guys cleaned up around here."

"Yeah. Anyway dinner's almost ready."

"It smells fucking great in here." Fitz announced as he walked in the kitchen behind Jay.

What he didn't expect or better yet, who he didn't expect to see standing at the stove cooking, was his ex. He instantly froze at the sight of Olivia. Olivia turned from the stove to face Fitz. Both stood with their eyes securely locked on each other from either side of the kitchen. To say they were shocked to see each other would be the biggest understatement of the year.

"I believe you two know each other already." Jay said to break the very thick layer of ice.

Olivia and Fitz briefly broke their intense stare down to look at their eldest son. Xavier awkwardly stood off to the side with his arms folded. A part of him wanted to laugh at the expressions on his parents' faces, while the other part of him felt beyond uncomfortable. That was the first time that he witnessed parents in the same atmosphere, in person. He was sure he seen them together before, but was too young to actually remember those times.

"Hi Fitz." Olivia said with a friendly smile.

Fitz didn't return her greeting, still too stunned to voice words.

"Well, why don't you look at us huh. Who's hungry? I know I'm starving." Jay clapped his hands together, not realizing what he caused when he came up with the bright idea to reunite his parents over a family dinner.

* * *

The dinner for the Grants was more awkward than the breakfast they had earlier. They were sitting at a picnic table in the backyard of the house. Fitz sat next to Jay, while Olivia and Xavier sat across from them. The only sounds that were made were the sounds of their utensils coming in contact with their plates.

"Fitz can you pass the butter please?" Olivia asked as she held a roll waiting to be slopped with the butter that was currently in between Fitz and Jay on their side of the table. Fitz didn't respond. He simply handed her the butter without saying a word. "Thanks."

"Well, this is nice." Jay said optimistically and Xavier sighed at yet again his brother's attempt to make their current situation seem better than it was. They were not the ideal happy family that Jay was trying to make them out to be. In fact, they were the complete opposite and each of them was well aware of that.

"No." Fitz scoffs with a shake of his head. He had had enough of this bullshit that was pretending. "This is fucking stupid. It's ridiculous. Can I talk to you?" He asked Olivia through clenched teeth.

"Sure. Let's talk." Olivia acquiesced, putting her butter clad knife down to give him her undivided attention.

"Inside."

"No problem." Olivia said with a slight smile and got up to walk into the house.

Fitz stayed seated for a couple of seconds, glaring at Jay before he finally got up and followed Olivia. Olivia was standing in the middle of the living room as she waited for Fitz to join her, which he did seconds later.

"What are you doing here?" He straight up came out and asked her.

"I don't know what you mean." Olivia feigned ignorance, but Fitz called her out on it right away.

"Cut the shit, Olivia." Fitz snapped.

Olivia folded her arms across her chest. There was no way she was going to allow Fitz to talk to her like that ever again. Furthermore, she was not going to let history repeat itself. "What's the matter, Fitz? You don't like this? You don't like me being a part of the world?" Fitz rolled his eyes, but didn't answer her. Olivia took that as her cue to continue taunting him. "I know you don't. You hate it. You like me abused and on my back with my feet over my head… just like you left me."

"Same shit." Fitz laughed humorously. "Why do you fucking talk like that?" He asked, clearly disgusted with her attitude and even more disgusted with her words.

"Why do you act like it's not true?" She threw back. "Believe it or not, Fitz. None of this has to do with you. Not everything's about you. I'm here because Jay wants me here."

"And what about our other son?"

Olivia smirked at him, "We had a really great day."

Fitz didn't make a facial expression. He wanted to seem unfazed by her, even though deep inside he was fuming, while another part of him felt anxious to be in her presence after he spent so many years away from her. He couldn't believe Olivia still had that effect on him after so much time had passed.

"Did you? I see what you're doing, Olivia. Be careful." He warned. "Fuck this." Fitz stormed out of the house and passed both his sons, only acknowledging Jay with an angry, "Fuck you."

"What? What?" Jay quickly got up from the table and chased after his dad. "What? Hey Pops wait up!"

"Fuck you." Fitz reiterated as he continued to walk away from Jay.

Jay ran to catch up with him and cut him off when he did. He stared at the older version of himself and the look on his face told him everything he needed to know. "Oh shit. You know. Look I'm sorry Pops. I thought you wanted to be a family." Jay explained.

"You fucking ambushed me." Fitz spat angrily.

"No, I invited you to dinner."

The boyish look on Jay's face made Fitz soften up a bit. He understood that Jay lost his innocence at a very young age from having to witness all the shit he and Olivia went through. Both of them tried to protect Jay and Xavier from seeing half of the things they did, but they obviously failed. He knew that Jay longed for his mother in his life and so did Xavier even though he didn't want to admit. It was hard for him to walk away from the woman he loved and the mother of his children, but he had to do what was best for his boys and at the time that was taking them away from their mother.

"I don't understand what you're trying to do here son but you're doing it the wrong way."

"I'm trying to show you how it is. This is our family."

"There is your problem. This is how you think it is. This isn't our fucking family. You're fucking detached from reality."

"I'm detached from reality, really Pops?" Jay asked incredulously. "Fucking Pops, you're like a teenager who's angry at the fucking world. When Xavier was mad at you I spent all day in bar listening to you talk about what?"

"My son."

"Nothing but your fucking self Pops." Jay corrected.

"No my son. How can I fix my son? Not my fucking ex-wife."

Jay scoffed, "Ah yeah sure. You don't give a fuck about your son. You don't give a fuck about this family. You're just fucking lonely."

"I'm lonely?" Fitz asked with disbelief.

"Yeah."

"You're fucking blind. There is so much shit going on and you can't even see it."

"Oh is that right?"

"You're trying to fuck me up." Fitz accused as he shoulder checked his son out of his way.

Jay was unfazed by this action. "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go back and sit down and finish my delicious dinner that my mother, _your wife_ was so generous enough to cook."

"You do that." Fitz called back over his shoulder as he got on his motorcycle and strapped his helmet back on.

"You're welcome to join us but I'm sure you're gonna get the fuck outta here."

And Jay was exactly right. Once Fitz' Harley started up, he immediately took off, leaving his family, whether he wanted to it admit it or not, behind.

 **Author's Note: I know it's been awhile, but lately I've been weighed down with piles of schoolwork. This is the first day I somewhat have a break from school. Like I stated in my previous author's note, these first few chapters are going to seem fast which they are because I really want to get to the root of the story. I definitely took out a lot of the plots in the show out to only focus on Olivia, Fitz, and their sons. Once I get to where I'm trying to I'll start to slow things down. So this chapter Olivia and Fitz came face to face, but things didn't really end well for any of the Grants. You also learned a little more about Olivia and Fitz' backstory. For those that were wondering, Fitz is well aware of Olivia's drug addiction and he used to take drugs as well. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and yay Season 5 is back with lots of Olitz! The only thing that would make this season better is if Sally was shut down because she pisses me off, Liz disappeared, Cyrus and Abby were team Olitz, Mellie bowed out gracefully, and Jake stopped having scenes with Olivia lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been way too long since I last updated, but here's a new chapter as some of you requested. I hope you enjoy and thank you for waiting so patiently!**

"Son of a bitch." Jay cursed to himself underneath his breath.

He was currently trying to get the bars off of the window, but there was one little problem preventing him from doing so. The screws were stripped.

"What happened?" Olivia, who was watching from the inside of the room, asked with worry.

She wanted those things gone as soon as possible, which meant now.

"Hey, is it stripped?" Xavier asked, coming up to stand next to his brother.

Jay sighed, "Yeah."

"Let me see."

Xavier stepped forward to get a better look. "Yeah, they're stripped." He confirmed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means they're stuck." Xavier replied, causing Jay to look at him like he lost his mind. The last thing he wanted was for his mom to get more worked up than she already was. "Why don't you just leave them up? Thought the world was full of nihilists."

Olivia folded her arms, "I don't know where you got that idea from, but these are ugly and I want them gone."

"Okay, okay. We'll take care of it, mom. We'll get them down. I promise." Jay reassured her, quickly defusing the bomb that Xavier just had to activate.

"Not if the screws are stripped." She sassed.

"We'll figure it out."

"No, it has to happen today Jay. You promised." She pouted like a petulant child.

Jay ran a frustrated hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from his father. He then blew out a breath of air. "Fine. Mom, we're taking them off."

Olivia threw her hands up in exasperation with an eye roll.

"Damn it, you can't get them off, Jay. I don't know how you're gonna do it." She said as she walked out of the room to go into the living room before she reached through the bars and strangled both of her sons, whom she loved dearly.

"We're gonna figure it out, mom!" Jay called out to her.

"How exactly are we gonna do that?" Xavier inquired with an amused grin on his face.

"I have no clue."

"Well you have fun trying to come up with something. I have to head over to the gym now so I'll see you later."

"Okay." Jay hugged his brother and shoved him in the direction of where his bike was leaning against the fence in the backyard. "Oh and tell dad I love him!"

Xavier looked back at his brother with a smirk before hopping on his bike and pedaling his way over to his dad's gym.

Jay attempted one more time to get the bars off with no success. He groaned and went back inside.

"Xavier must think I'm nuts." Olivia stated when Jay sat beside her on the green worn out couch.

Jay took her hand in his. "No. He's just worried about you."

Olivia chuckled humorlessly, "So I am."

"Don't be." He reassured her, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"How can I not. I'm an emotional person, as you may have noticed. And now that I'm clean, my moods are dialed up to the max. There's gonna be some weeping but maybe weeping isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"It's not." Jay agreed with a nod.

"I know what you did for me Jay and I really appreciate it." She told him honestly.

"Mom…"

"No. No one's ever cared enough about me to do that. You could have easily left me, like everyone else."

Olivia wasn't afraid to open up to Jay because they had the type of relationship and bond that allowed them to be completely honest with each other. Their love was unconditional.

He kissed her temple. "But I didn't and you're here now."

"I am." Olivia agreed, finally coming to terms with her reality. "And I want those bars off the window."

Jay abruptly stood up from the couch and puffed out his chest. "Then I'ma rip those bars off with my fucking teeth, okay?"

He jogged back outside to give getting the bars off the window another go.

"Fuck."

* * *

Xavier was on his way to the gym when he noticed a guy that looked very familiar, standing at a bus stop. He hit the brakes on his bike and stopped next to the guy.

"Brody?"

The man turned and a smile immediately crept on his face.

"Xavier?"

"What's up bro? How you been?"

The two of them shook hands.

"I've been okay. I just got out and was actually on my way to talk to your dad. Do you know if he's at the gym?"

"He should be." Xavier pulled out his black iPhone 5s from his pocket and looked at the time on it. "He's usually there by this time. I'm headed over there now too."

"So I heard that you're now the big man around here." Brody stated, referring to Xavier's recent victory.

Xavier shrugged, "Eh, I did pretty good for my first professional fight but I'm not nearly as great as you were."

Brody used to be a professional mixed martial arts fighter as well before he was arrested and sentenced to five years in prison for assaulting his father at an intervention conducted by his family to discuss his out of control drinking problem. Fitz discovered him and became his mentor. He helped Brody build a name for himself just for Brody to dump him for another trainer and gym. That's when his life started to spiral downwards. Fitz was strict and made sure he stayed on the right track. The coach he left Fitz for let him do whatever the hell he wanted as long as he won and brought in the money.

"You'll get there. Just stay focus and work hard. Besides, you're Fitz Grant's son. Fighting's in your blood." Brody patted his shoulder just as the bus pulled up to the stop. "I gotta go but I'll see you at the gym."

"Okay, take care."

"You too man."

They exchanged a bro hug and went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hey you." Fitz said, walking up behind a sweaty Kelly, who just finished her little workout that consisted of mostly cardio. He too was sweaty from lifting weights, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her.

"Ew Fitz! Stop, this is so gross."

"Mmm I like when our sweaty bodies are connected. Don't you?" He whispered into her ear.

"Only when we're in bed." Kelly whispered back to him.

"Or in one of our offices." He reminded her.

Kelly side eyed him, "You're so bad."

"Naughty. I'm very naughty I would say and I would like to do very naughty things to you at the moment so if don't mind I'm gonna need you to follow me into my office."

He held his arm out and gestured for her to walk ahead of him. Kelly giggled as she passed him. Fitz followed behind her with his eyes glued to her ass when she suddenly stopped, causing him to almost collide into her.

"What the fuck?"

He finally looked up and saw what caused Kelly to stop dead in her tracks. It was Brody. He was looking at them and both were sure he saw their little exchange seconds ago. Brody was shocked to say the least. The last thing he expected to see when he arrived at the gym was his former coach being all lovey dovey with his ex-fiancé.

Fitz decided to be a man and make the first move.

"Hey Brody." He outstretched his hand out for the much younger man to shake.

"Hey Fitz."

Brody shook his hand and slipped his hand back in his pocket when he let go. He looked over Fitz' shoulder at Kelly, who's gaze diverted as she walked over to where the locker rooms were to get cleaned up and changed. She didn't make eye contact with him, not because of she felt guilty, but because she couldn't stand the sight of him after what he did to his father. She had been present at theintervention and saw everything he did to the man that loved him more than words could express.

Fitz signaled for Brody to follow him to his office, where they could have some privacy. "When did you get out?" He asked, once he and Brody were in his office. He sat down in his leather chair behind his desk and Brody took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"I was released this morning."

"Okay. It's good to see you again."

"Thanks, you too and the gym looks like it's doing well. By the way, I saw Xavier on my way here and we talked for a little bit. He grew up since the last time I saw him and looks like he's in great shape."

Fitz nodded, "He is. He's wanted to do this since he was born and now he has the opportunity. He's definitely not gonna take it for granted."

An awkward silence fell upon them. Fitz didn't mean to make it seem like he was taking a shot at Brody. It's just the way it came out and he hoped Brody understood that because he was in no mood to get worked up.

"How's Jay?" Brody finally asked, breaking the silence.

Fitz scoffed, "That motherfucker's probably stealing another one of my computers."

"He's not fighting anymore?"

"No. He fucked up one too many times and now no one wants to be associated with his dumbass."

"Oh." Brody looked down at his fidgeting hands. "So you and Kelly?"

Fitz leaned back in his chair. He was wondering when they were gonna cut the bullshit small talk and address the elephant in the room.

"What about us?"

Brody quickly shook his head. He wanted to know the status of their relationship, but knew he had no right to. "Nothing. It's none of my business. Sorry I brought it up. I actually wanted to discuss something else with you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I was wondering if I could help out around here? You don't even have to pay me. It's just that I need to be around that…" He pointed through the window at the people training in the gym. "…in this atmosphere since I can't fight right now."

Fitz sighed, "You know I would say yes in a heartbeat but I can't. I have to talk it over with Kelly first for obvious reasons. She's as much a part of this gym as I am and if she's not comfortable with you here then you can't be here. I'm sorry."

Brody nodded his head in understanding.

"Brody, I'm not saying no. Just let me talk to Kelly and see how she feels okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Fitz." Brody stood up and leaned forward to shake Fitz' hand.

"No problem and listen if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know. You're like a son to me and you know that."

"I know. "

"Take care." Fitz told him as he left out of his office. "I can never catch a fucking break." He said to himself.

Fitz got up and told Jennifer, the woman that ran the front desk and who was also his assistant that he was leaving for a little bit. About a half hour after he left, Olivia strolled in.

"Can I help you?" Jennifer asked.

"Is Fitz here?"

"May I ask who's asking?" Jennifer wasn't familiar with this woman therefore she wasn't going to tell her boss's whereabouts without receiving proper identification first.

"His wife." Olivia stated simply.

Jennifer was stuck. She had no idea how to respond to that nor did she know what to do, so she did the only thing that came to mind.

"Hold on for a second." She told Olivia before going to Kelly's office.

"What's up Jennifer?"

"There is a strange woman here by the front desk."

"Get rid of her or just get one of the guys to do it." Kelly commanded without looking up from the document she was going over.

"The thing is, she's really beautiful and she claims that she's Fitz' wife."

Kelly was on her feet as soon as Fitz' name was mentioned.

"Hey Kelly, can I-" A fighter came up to talk to her, but she cut him off without breaking her stride.

"Just a second. I'll be right back."

She walked over to the front desk and sure enough there was a beautiful woman standing right where Jennifer had said she was.

"Olivia? Hi, I'm Kelly."

Both women were aware of the other one's existence and the relationships they had with Fitz. Jay had told his mom about Kelly and Fitz had told Kelly that his estranged wife was back in the picture.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Wow, you're gorgeous. Jay and Xavier have told me a lot about you but I didn't know you were so young."

"Getting older every day."

"Is Fitz around?" Olivia reiterated the million dollar question.

Kelly frowned. She didn't know what she wanted with her man and didn't like the idea of them talking even though she knew they had to eventually. She just wished eventually didn't come so soon.

"He's actually gone but he'll be back soon. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Kelly really could care less, but she was just trying to be polite. Olivia, however, could see straight through her façade and fake smile.

"Uh no thank you. I just need to talk to him about something."

"Well, he should be back soon. You're more than welcomed to wait in his office if you want."

Kelly guided her through the gym to Fitz' office. On the way there, Olivia couldn't help, but admire the place.

"Wow, this place is huge." She noted.

"Yeah… you know what, I'm gonna give Fitz a call and see where he's at. You can take a seat anywhere you want except in Fitz' chair. He hates it when people sit in his chair." Kelly informed her when they reached his office.

"I'm not just anybody. I'm his wife." Olivia countered, daring the other woman to say otherwise with her eyes.

"Right…" Kelly said awkwardly. "Let me call him."

As soon as she left Fitz' office, she headed to hers and called Fitz.

"Hey baby." He greeted when he answered his phone. "What's up?"

He was on his way back to the gym, but stopped at a convenience store to get something quick to snack on.

"Oh nothing much. The gym is still standing. No one got injured. Everybody's working hard. You're wife's here." Kelly informed him in a sarcastic tone.

"She's what?!"

"Olivia's here, looking for you. She said she needs to talk to you about something."

"Did she say what?"

"No." Kelly sighed.

Fitz could tell she was frustrated. "I'm on my way. I should be there in a few okay?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She said before hanging up.

* * *

"Hey." Olivia said when Fitz entered his office.

"What are you doing here?" He question right away, skipping all pleasantries.

"I want to talk to you." She stated.

Fitz sat down in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. "Alright, I'm listening."

"Not here."

Fitz was confused by her statement. "What do you mean not here? If not here then where?"

"How about that restaurant we used to go to? Let's say we meet there at eight tonight? What do you say?"

Fitz didn't want to deal with her in his place of business anyway, so decided to take her up on her offer. "Fine."

"Great." Olivia smiled at him, which he did not return. "So you really did it huh? This place is really amazing." She stated, looking around his office.

"Well don't let the crowd fool you. Most of these guys can't pay." Fitz scoffed.

Olivia shrugged, "But still. It's a big deal. It's what you used to always talk about. I see you used those sketches I drafted for you."

"Yeah."

"Kelly's nice." She stated randomly. Fitz gave her a strange look, which she easily read. "Ugh don't look at me like I'm crazy Fitz. It makes me crazy."

"I don't know how to look at you Olivia. I don't how to talk to you. I don't what you're doing. You show up to Jay and Xavier's and then you show up to my gym."

Olivia held up her hands in defeat, sensing that Fitz was starting to get worked up, which was not her intention.

"Okay, stop, stop. Don't do your rant please." She begged, rolling her eyes, which only caused Fitz to get more worked up.

"My rant? What the fuck do you want Olivia?" He spat.

"Well first of all I just want to say I'm sorry for the other night. Jay didn't tell me he invited you until right before you showed up."

"It's funny, you don't seem very sorry. You seemed like you were really enjoying yourself."

Fitz was unamused with her games.

"Well, it's always fun to jump out of the shadows. I kind of liked the look on your face." Olivia admitted with a mischievous grin. Fitz chose not to waste his breath responding to her. "I want to work something out. You have a life with another woman."

"I have a life." Fitz corrected her.

Olivia ignored his comment and continued with what she was saying. "I think we should resolve things and move on."

"Move on? What?" Fitz wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"Don't you want to? I mean, Kelly must be breathing down you neck about this."

Fitz waved her off, "Eh, Kelly's fine."

"It can be painless. No lawyers, no drama. I don't want half. I just want to be free."

"Just free?" Fitz eyed her skeptically. He found that hard to believe and too good to be true. The only other person that loved getting underneath his skin besides Jay, was Olivia.

Olivia nodded. "Just think over it. I will do it any way you want. You already know I'm staying with the boys' for a while, so let me know." She stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. "You should really be proud of this place Fitz. It's a big deal." She reiterated before exiting his office.

* * *

"I don't care what she said. You need a lawyer and not a guy who red-lines fight contracts." Kelly told Fitz, while they were sitting at the kitchen island.

They've been going back and forth for almost an hour, ever since Fitz filled her in on the conversation he had earlier with Olivia.

"I'm gonna call someone." He relented just to shut her up.

Unfortunately for him, she didn't leave the conversation there.

"When?"

"When I know what the hell's going on!" Fitz snapped.

"I know what the hell's going on." Kelly stated matter-of-factly. "Do you want me to call someone?"

"No. I'm gonna fucking take care of it." He said through clenched teeth.

"Mhm." She hummed condescendingly.

"Will you give me a fucking second to breathe? If I shut her down now, she's gonna know I have something that's fucking worth something."

"She knows that you have something that's worth something!" Kelly slightly raised her voice at him due to aggravation. "She's just trying to find out how much. She's not stupid. She gets half."

"I'm very aware of what she gets." Fitz growled.

"There's a reason you haven't divorced her after twenty-six years."

Fitz rolled his eyes and threw his hands up, "Oh, here we fucking go. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I know you and that every feeling you've ever had is unresolved." Kelly sassed.

"Is that right? You read that from a fucking book and you don't believe a word of that shit." Fitz spat.

"She's the mother of your childr-"

"Exactly! She's the mother of my children. What was I supposed to do Kelly? Huh? Where was I supposed to find the fucking woman? I didn't know where she was. What was I supposed to do? Go to some fucking crack house, drag her out of it, take the fucking needle out of her hand, and give her a fucking pen and tell her to sign the motherfucking divorce papers?"

"Is that not fair?"

Fitz gave her a disgusted look. He couldn't believe she had the audacity to ask him that. "No it's not fair. She's in a place where I can talk to her maybe so I'm gonna fucking handle this but I'm gonna do it my way."

He looked down at his watch to see what time it was. He was running a little behind because he was caught up arguing with Kelly.

"I gotta go. I'll handle this okay?"

"Whatever." Kelly mumbled.

Fitz sighed and left. He didn't have time to deal with her attitude. His relationship with Olivia was none of her business anyway.

* * *

"You're late." Olivia pointed out as Fitz slid in the booth across from her.

"I'm well aware."

"Wifey wouldn't let you leave without a fight?" She inquired with a smirk.

"Don't start Olivia. I didn't come here for that." Fitz sighed.

"I never thought I would see the day when you didn't want to fight."

"I think you and I have fought enough to last several lifetimes."

"True and I don't want to fight with you anymore. I just want this to be over quick and easy with no lawyers. We just literally go to a website and download the forms." Fitz eyed her suspiciously. "Oh c'mon. Fitz, I'm not setting you up. I promise there's nothing up my sleeve. This is not a trick."

"Right, we're gonna be the first clean break in the history of divorce." Fitz said sarcastically. "That's not us Olivia. We haven't done a goddamn thing the right way. You know that."

"I thought you didn't want to fight because it seems like you're looking for one and I already told you I didn't want one. You don't trust anything unless you strangle it down to the ground."

"Well, I have other things I need to look out for." He vaguely explained.

"You mean Kelly." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"So what's the deal there? Is she like your partner in the gym or something?"

"No, she's not my partner. She's got an interest but you know it's fucked up and messy like everything else in my life."

"She must be special."

Fitz only shrugged and gulped down his glass of scotch before requesting for another one. Olivia playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" He asked, catching her in the act.

"That drove me crazy about you."

"What did?"

"You're like a cyborg." Fitz raised a brow. "We'd go out and get hammered, I mean beyond hammered, like demolished. You would sleep for two hours and then go to the gym."

"Well, it fucking hurt, believe me but what was I gonna do? I needed to make money right? I had you and two babies."

"Yeah. I'd be in bed until dinner while you were out sprinting up mountains." Olivia quipped, causing her and Fitz to laugh a little. "Jay's like that, wired."

"Yeah like my mother. That's who he gets it from. You know that woman never sleeps."

They both chuckled at his statement because it was too true.

"How is she by the way?" Olivia asked, genuinely interested in her mother-in-law's wellbeing.

"Eh, she's the same. I mean I haven't seen her in a bit but you know…" He trailed off not really knowing what else to say about his distant relationship with his mother.

"How are you?"

"Me? I'm good. I'm good." Fitz answered as honest as he could.

Olivia examined the bruise on his face that he received earlier when he was sparring with one of the trainers.

"I see you're still getting punched in the face."

"Yeah, well you know it's my fucking life. I love it."

They fell into a brief silence until Fitz broke it.

"I'm glad you're doing well." He said and meant it.

"I am… but?" She knew he had more to say about the matter.

"But are you gonna get into a program and do this the right way. I mean you can't do this by yourself Liv. You need help. I know a lot of guys that went through this."

"Thank you Fitz but you know this conversation goes nowhere good. Let's just not have it please. But thank you."

"I need you to get help for the boys' sake. You can't just show up and disappear again. You know? Our sons are fragile."

"Yeah I wonder who they get that from." Olivia mumbled, but he still heard her.

"Oh I'm fragile. Me?" Fitz asked incredulously.

"No, I'm fragile. You just break things."

Fitz didn't know what to say after that. Besides, he didn't want to talk anymore about their past. Reminiscing with Olivia was not a good idea and could make them fall back into their old ways. He was always taking risks, but was willing to play it safe this time if it meant that things remain cordial between them. Olivia ate her salad and Fitz downed two more glasses of scotch before he called it a night. Once Olivia finished her salad, they walked out of the restaurant. Olivia hooked her arm through Fitz' since his hands were buried in his pockets.

"Well, that was nice." He stated as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Olivia agreed softly.

Fitz stopped in front of his motorcycle. "This is me."

"What is this? Looks like somebody spent some money." Olivia laughed.

"I can't have one thing?" Fitz joked. "I financed it. The payments are almost nothing."

"It's fucking hot."

Olivia walked around the bike, admiring its beauty. She hiked up her dress and sat on it.

"Maybe I should ask for it in the divorce." She teased.

"Why not? You should get something. I owe you that."

"What are you gonna give me Fitz?" She giggled. "Money? I don't want your money. It makes me numb."

"So what do you want Liv?"

Olivia didn't answer him. Instead, she got off of his motorcycle and walked up to him until she was standing directly in front of him. She crashed her lips onto his. Fitz' hands immediately went into her hair and pressed her lips harder onto his, deepening the kiss. He winced when she nipped his bottom lip. He pulled back and touched the place on his lip where she bit him. He tasted some blood and he welcomed the slight pain.

Fitz grabbed her hand and led her into a nearby alley, where no one would see them. He pinned her against the brick building and resumed their heated kiss. He lifted Olivia up and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. One of Fitz' hands slipped between their bodies and unzipped his pants. He reached inside the opening and pulled his dick out. He then pushed up Olivia's dress until it was high enough for him to push her panties to the side and slip his dick inside of extremely tight and drenched pussy. They both gasped when their bodies connected as one.

"Fuck." They moaned in unison.

"Fitz move." Olivia panted in his ear.

Fitz gave into her soft plea and started moving inside of her slowly. He started to increase the pace of his thrusts as he felt their bodies get readjusted to each other. Pretty soon, he was fucking her against the side of the building at an incredibly fast speed and with so much power and he didn't let up until they both came. Fitz' forehead that was glistening with tiny beads of sweat, dropped to Olivia's shoulder as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Once their breaths returned back to normal, Fitz finally pulled out of Olivia and set her back down on her feet. Her legs were a little wobbly, so Fitz had to hold her up until she assured him that she could walk on her own. Fitz slowly let her go, being on alert in case she lost her balance. When he was absolutely sure she could keep herself up, he backed away and put his manhood back into his pants and zipped them back up. The two of them stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, not saying anything.

Just as Olivia was about to open her mouth to say something, Fitz' phone started ringing. He put his index finger up, silently telling her to give him one minute. A number he didn't recognized appeared on the caller ID of his phone. Fitz swiped the screen to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Is this Fitzgerald Grant?" A male voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"This is Detective Larson. I'm sorry to inform you that you're son Xavier has been brutality beaten…"

 **Author's Note: I'm going to stop here for now. Next chapter Olivia and Fitz are going to find out what happened to Xavier, how it happened, why it happened, and who was behind it. They're also going to discuss their quickie in the alleyway and get some things off their chests. This chapter you guys found out a little more of their past, but there's still a lot more to their backstory. Don't worry though, you're going to find out the full story next chapter. As always I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please excuse any errors and I apologize if any of the language/content is offensive. Some of the dialogue is from the actual show this FF is based off of. I hope you enjoy!**

"Tell ya Pops we said hi."

Were the words that kept ringing in Fitz's ears as he pulled up in front of a motel's lobby entrance, on his motorcycle. He removed his helmet and examined the motel that he used to be all too familiar with. It wasn't the dingy, cheap type of motel. It had a fancy appearance, but a comfortable feel to it. It didn't look how he remembered it though, but it would have to do for now. It was a low key place with not a lot of guests and the perfect place for him to clear his mind and relax. After he parked his motorcycle, he walked to the front entrance and entered the establishment. He walked through the lobby until he reached the front desk, where a young African American woman greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Welcome to Sunset Hawaiian. Can I help you?" She asked in a kind voice.

Fitz removed his aviator sunglasses and hooked them to the front of his black Navy St. T-shirt. He also placed a plastic bag, containing a few things he would be needing during his brief stay there and helmet, on top of the desk. "I'd like a room." He responded simply.

"Alrighty, just need a credit card and picture ID please."

Fitz opened his wallet and slid out both of the requested cards. He first handed her his credit, "Credit card," and then his driver's license, "Picture ID."

He watched the clerk type his information into the computer.

"How long will you be staying with us Mr. Grant?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea… Maybe forever." He joked and in return received a smile from the much younger woman.

"Not a problem."

She finished checking him in and handed him back his credit card and license.

"Okay, you are all set. Do you need help with your luggage?"

Fitz grabbed the plastic bag and held it up in her line of sight. "I think I can manage." Again he managed to effortlessly coerce a smile out of the young woman.

"Please enjoy your stay." She called out to him as he was walking away.

Without looking back he said, "I will," as he continued to walk away.

* * *

Olivia and Jay were each sitting on either side of Xavier's hospital bed, while he slept. Xavier looked as if he'd been trampled by a stampede. Most of his face was swollen and covered in dark black, blue, and purple bruises. He obviously suffered a traumatic brain injury (concussion) and had some bruises on his body, but the only other real damage that was done to his body besides his head, was his right leg. The guys that jumped him beat him with a metal baseball bat and paid a lot of attention to his legs since he was trying to kick them away using them.

The detectives at the hospital tried to get Xavier to tell them what the guys looked like for obvious reasons, but he wouldn't give in. The only thing he told them was what happened from his perspective, which was all he claimed to have remembered. He told them that he had just left out of his father's gym and hopped on his bike after he made sure the place was locked up. As soon as he started peddling a car that was parked next to the curb pulled out and hit him, knocking his bike over and him off of it. Then two guys got out, one had a bat in his hand and the other one wore brass knuckles on each fist, and proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life.

The officers could feel he was holding back and not telling them the full story, but they couldn't prove that especially since he had a concussion and could have been suffering from the symptoms. After they left, Xavier finally opened up and told his parents and brother everything that really went down. He was originally going to hold his tongue, but was too angry to. It was because of his father, he was lying in a hospital bed, damn near dead. Apparently, the two guys that beat him up did it as an act of revenge to his father. He didn't know what his father did to piss them off so badly. All he did know was that they wanted him to relay a message to his "Pops" and he did very angrily.

The realization hit Fitz like a ton of bricks. He knew the two guys that nearly killed his son. This too made Jay extremely angry and he tried to fight his father. Fitz, of course, wasn't having that and threatened to put Jay in the other hospital next to his brother's if he tried to come at him like that again. Jay stormed off somewhere and Fitz ended up getting into a heated argument with Olivia over the situation in the waiting room, where both Kelly and Brody were. Olivia smacked Fitz in the face before heading back into her baby boy's room to check on him. Her being gone wasn't the last of his problem's because he again got into another argument (not nearly as big as the one he had with Olivia) with Kelly. His jealous side made an appearance when he spotted both Kelly and Brody at the hospital and wanted to know why they were there together and what they had been doing before they got there.

Kelly told him that since he was getting closure with Olivia, she felt that she needed to get closure with Brody. Like Olivia and Fitz, she and Brody's conversation escalated into something a little more, but nothing close to what her boyfriend and his wife did. Kelly and Brody were in the middle of a heated make out and dry humping session when she received the call from Jay. Brody excused himself to the bathroom, while they had a lover's quarrel, which resulted in Kelly telling him that she needed space. Fitz told her she could have all the space she needed before he walked off.

In all honesty, he needed space too. His world was falling apart out of the blue and it was all somehow his fault as usual. He didn't know if his relationship with Kelly was over, he definitely didn't know where he and Olivia stood after they had sex, it was extremely evident that both of his sons hated him at the moment, and he didn't know if he and Brody were cool or enemies. Everything in his life just went to shit in a matter of weeks. He wanted to blame the people around him, but he couldn't come up with anything. It was again just somehow all his fault. He needed time to himself and to get himself together both mentally and emotionally because right now those two things were far from stable after all the shit he'd been through. He felt like he could never catch a break. Finally, he was getting his life together after spending years to get to this point and in a matter of three short weeks all of the effort he put in over the past few years came undone. He guessed it was true what they say, your past eventually does catch up with you and you can't run away your problems.

This time, he wasn't going to even attempt to run from his problems because they would just continue to haunt him for as long as he lived. This time, he was going to face them full on, but he needed time to rejuvenate before he did. That was the reason he decided to stay at the motel for however long.

* * *

"A lot of fighters choose nicknames like The Crippler, The Nightmare, Rumble. Most of them are fucking stupid."

Fitz was sitting in a metal chair, in the center of the cage in his gym. A single spotlight was shining on him. The rest of the room was dark. Apparently he was giving a soliloquy to an audience that was unseen.

"I fought a guy once who called himself The Fuck Stick, that's a cock."

He received a few chuckles and laughs at that.

"Jake The Fuck Stick Ballard. He was a Dutch fellow and had a little problem with the translation. He was a good fighter though. I was President Grant. I hated that name. My father made me take it to honor him. Fucker had cancer. Of course I changed it after he died. But while he still living, what was I gonna do? He liked how the name sounded and how easily it rolled off of the tongue. It was a bit grandiose. That was my old man. The fucker truly believed we were blessed with that special blood, that rich blood from God. It was better than yours." He scoffed.

"I didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. We were far from rich and he was too fucking dense to be a politician, let alone the President of the United States of America. Hell, he couldn't even have been the President of the fucking bum club and he was the biggest bum I've ever come across and I've come across plenty. I'm talking about a guy who was too fucking mean and lazy to ever have a fucking job. I wanted to murder this motherfucker and I had a plan when I was a kid. I didn't do it because of my mother. Sweet woman, mmh. I guess she fell in love with him before he unzipped his asshole and the real guy came out. Ha! Anyway let's not make this about him."

The spotlight blended in with the other lights when they came on revealing two men on separate sides of the cage, bloody and battered. Their blood was all over the cage floor and stained on a now standing Fitz's gray Navy St. shirt. His knuckles were also bloody and bruised.

"This is about what you two gentlemen did to my son."

He motioned between the two men. The one was already beaten to death with a blood covered cast iron kettlebell lying right beside his head, while the other one had a black gag over his mouth and his arms tied behind his back as he sat on his knees. Fitz walked over to him and bent over forward with his hands on his knees to balance himself, so that he was eyelevel with the guy.

"You think you're gonna make me live with something, motherfucker? You think I don't have enough shit? Lower your head please."

He stood back to his full height and grabbed the sledgehammer that was leaning against the cage wall. He steadied it over the guy's head, getting into position.

"And bow to the King."

He brought the sledgehammer over his head for momentum and slammed it down on the guy's head, instantly killing him.

THWACK!

The impact of the hit caused Fitz jolt awake from his dream and sit up. His body was drenched in sweat as he panted heavily. He looked around at his surroundings and remembered that he was staying at a motel for God knew how long. Because it was the early afternoon, Fitz decided to check out the rest of the motel. Before he did that though, he went to the bathroom, where he splashed cold water on his face. That dream he had felt too real. The crazy part was that he would actually do that in real life. He would not hesitate to punish those who dared went against him and caused harm to his family.

After freshening up in the bathroom and making sure he had everything he needed, Fitz left out of his room, purposely leaving his phone behind. He felt it was best if he stayed disconnected to the outside world for now. The first place he went to was the bar in the motel's restaurant, where he ordered a scotch mixed with an ounce of orange juice on the rocks. The bartender fixed his drink and handed it to him. Fitz dropped some cash on the counter, grabbed his drink, and continued his exploration around the place. He eventually ended up outside, lying on a lounge chair placed by the pool and under a palm tree, nursing his drink as his eyes watched the other guests enjoying themselves from behind his sunglasses.

Fitz didn't know exactly when it happened, but he fell asleep, only to be awoken by a man nudging his leg. He slightly jumped from the unexpected feeling.

"No glass by the pool, big time."

An African American man clad in a pink Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and a pair of sandals said as he stood over Fitz with a blue solo cup in his hand.

"What's that?" A groggy Fitz asked.

The man, who looked to be a few years younger than Fitz pointed to the tumbler of scotch, placed on the table beside his guest's lounge chair.

"Uh, your screwdriver needs to be in a plastic cup. Broken glass gets into the pool; I got to drain the whole thing. It's a nightmare." The man explained and held out the blue solo cup.

"Okay."

Fitz adjusted his chair, so that he was now sitting up right. He reached over and grabbed his glass of scotch and poured the liquid into the blue solo cup. He handed over his glass and took the cup with his drink in it from the guy.

"Thank you." Fitz nodded. "I'm Harrison, I own the hotel." He extended his hand out and Fitz shook it.

"Fitz. It's a nice place you got here."

Harrison took a quick scan around his establishment and said, "Yeah. What brings you out here?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and replied with a tired grin, "I'm taking the day off."

Harrison squatted down a few feet from where Fitz was sitting, resting his elbows on his knees to balance himself as he continued to converse with the other man.

"Hey you know what good for you, good for you. We don't do that enough as a culture. Between work, women, whatever it is, a man needs to decompress." Fitz nodded in agreement as he took a sip from his cup. "You give a man five minutes to breathe; it'll cut the murder rate down and the divorce rate."

That got a chuckle out of Fitz.

"Anyhow…" Harrison stood back up and released a deep cleansing breath. "I'll leave you to it. You want ice for that?"

Fitz looked into his cup before looking back at Harrison. "If it's not too much trouble."

Harrison gave him a thumbs up and started to walk away until a thought made him stop and turn back to Fitz.

"Hey you didn't bring no shorts?"

Fitz was now wearing a white wife beater, navy blue cargo pants and black boots.

He waved it off. "No, no I'm okay man."

"Fitz, it's hotter than shit out here man. You know what I got an extra pair of trunks. Let me set you up."

He put up a hand to stop him. "No, don't bother yourself. I'm good like this." He said, patting his pants.

"Yeah, got you. I'll be back with the ice." Harrison said and quickly walked away before Fitz could turn down his offer again.

Fitz just laughed and shook his head as he took another sip of his beverage.

* * *

Kelly was in her office at the gym with her cell phone to her ear. She sighed when Fitz' phone went to voicemail yet again. She had been trying to get in touch with him all night and all day. When he left out of the hospital, she expected him to return several minutes after he cooled off, but he didn't and minutes turned into hours. She thought she would give him some space and allow him to call her when he was ready, but he didn't do that either. She grew worried the more she called only to be met with his voicemail again and again. She had no idea if he was purposely avoiding her phone calls or if he was somewhere dead.

She scrolled through her contacts until she reached Jay's name and pressed it. Placing the phone back to her ear, she listened as it rang. After the third ring, Jay finally answered.

"Hey Kels, what's up?"

"Hey Jay, have you heard from your father?" Kelly asked him with panic very evident in her voice.

Jay scoffed and rolled his eyes. "No. Why?"

"I haven't seen or heard from him since he left the hospital last night. I called his phone like a hundred times but he hasn't answered a single phone call. I went to the house and he wasn't there. Now I'm at the gym and he's not here either. I don't know where to find him, do you?"

Jay ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I don't know where he could be either Kels. I'm sorry. I'll try to call him and see if he answers for me. I doubt it but it won't hurt to try."

"Thank you Jay. Please call me if you hear from him please." She begged.

"I will. I promise."

He waited until she ended the call to put his phone back into his pocket. He walked back into Xavier's hospital room, where his mom was stroking his short hair while he slept. Olivia turned when she heard the door open.

"That was Kelly." He said, answering the question she silently asked with her eyes.

"Oh, what did she want?"

Jay plopped into the chair on the other side of Xavier's bed exhaustedly. "She wanted to know if I heard from dad. Apparently he's gone missing and he's not answering his phone. I told her I will try to call him but I bet my life he's not gonna pick up."

Olivia looked at Jay and he could immediately tell she knew something he didn't.

"What?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing."

"Something." He countered. "Tell me."

"It's just that… there's nothing to worry about. I know your father. This isn't the first time he's disappeared and probably won't be the last. He used to do this all of the time when we were together. He would be gone for a few days without contacting anyone and then out of nowhere, he'd pop back up. He just needs his time and space. He's feeling overwhelmed. So you can call Kelly back and tell her there's no reason to get worked up. Fitz is fine." Olivia stated matter-of-factly.

Jay eyed her suspiciously. He felt as if she was leaving something out, something important.

"You know where is, don't you?"

"Like I said, when he's ready he'll come back." With that being said, she focused her attention back on her youngest son.

* * *

"We got company." Harrison stated as two Caucasian women wrapped in beach towels and carrying bags, claimed the two lounge chairs directly across from the ones he and Fitz were sitting on, on the other side of the pool. "Where do you think they're from?"

Fitz eyed the female duo, "I have no idea."

"Guess man."

"Uh, Kansas?"

"No." The two of them exchanged a quick glance at each other and both chuckled at his pathetic answer. "You see their sandals? That bag? They're kind of weird looking right? Yeah, they got that, uh, American- tourist style. Knock-offs, you know? If I'm betting, I would say former Yugoslavia, that area. We get them here a lot." Fitz nodded as he continued to watch the women.

"Oh yeah?"

Fitz was enjoying listening to his new friend talk and boy did he talk a lot. However, Fitz didn't mind his company, he thought Harrison was funny as hell and the amused smile he had plastered on his face made that clear.

"Yeah, they're freezing their asses off on some goat farm, need a vacation, so they go on the web and search "sunny California", hotel, Hawaii. Boom! There we are. The Sunset Hawaii in sunny California. Shocks the shit out of them when they pull up but we do look good on the internet."

Harrison leaned forward in his chair to grab his cup off of the small round table placed in between his chair and Fitz'. "They'll be topless in fifteen minutes." He declared confidently as he gulped some of his drink down.

Fitz laughed, "Come on."

"Europeans, Europeans."

Fitz tapped him on the arm to get his attention. "I've been to Dagestan a few times."

Harrison leaned back into his chair and looked at Fitz through his black ray bans, obviously interested.

"Yeah? What took you out there?"

"Scouting talent, I train fighters for a living. Best wrestlers are from Dagestan. War-torn men, tough people."

"Oh, you got a gym or something?"

"Yeah, in Venice. Surviving, which is no easy task in my line of work."

"Did you ever fight?"

"My whole life. Yeah, coaching grew out of that."

"Stay with your passion. Yeah, it's good to have a world, something to define you, you know?"

Fitz shook his head, "It ain't the same though."

"How's that?"

"Well, fighters don't always make the best coaches. It's two different things. When you're a fighter, it's all about you. When you're a coach, it's all about them."

"Makes sense. How did you adjust?"

"I don't know. I raised a couple of boys. You know, fatherhood saws off the edges. Not about you anymore so I take that and apply it to my fighters. Sublimation if you can't do that, then you flame out as a father and as a coach."

"Lesson learned." They touch cups. "Aha! What did I tell you?" Harrison said with a triumphant smile when the two ladies removed their tops.

Fitz was amazed.

"Look at that. There ya go."

"Euro-fucking-peans. Here let me top you off."

Fitz handed his cup back over to Harrison. "Alright, little more ice too."

Harrison stood up with both their cups, "I'm gonna see what the ladies want."

"Maybe a BLT."

Fitz called out to him as he walked to the other side of the pool.

* * *

"He did this to my mom a few times." Jay tried to reassure Kelly, who was not trying to listen to him.

"That doesn't help but thanks." Kelly replied in an annoyed and stressed out tone.

"He's gonna show up."

"Mmhmm." She hummed unconvinced.

Jay sighed, "I'd give you a big, reassuring hug and let you know everything's gonna be okay if I were there with you right now."

"I know you would Jay." Kelly said in a softer tone. At this point, she felt defeated. "I'm gonna try to keep calling him. Hopefully he'll answer one of my calls."

"Okay, bye Kels."

"Bye."

Kelly hit Fitz' name on her phone and for what felt like the hundredth time, put the device back to her ear and listened to it ring.

* * *

After passing out by the pool for a second time, Fitz again was awoken by Harrison who offered him a dinner on the house. Not being the one to turn down free things, Fitz accepted. Harrison told him to get cleaned up and then meet him in the restaurant before the two men went their separate ways, only to meet back up again less than an hour later.

"Well, one thing I do not have is a martyr complex. You know, some people look for pain so they can wallow in it, and that kind of shit disgusts me. Not that I'm without suffering. I've suffered plenty of injuries, bones, ligaments, depression. I go in the tank sometimes.

"You live long enough, you're gonna have some rainy days." Harrison commented and Fitz second that by raising his glass. They clinked their glasses together.

"I just don't feel the need to announce it. You know what I mean?"

"Mmhmm." Harrison hummed in agreement and understanding.

"My wife, when she felt something, it was everywhere. It was in the atmosphere, you know? Olivia was upset, I was upset, the boys were upset, the fucking dog was upset, the plant was depressed, you know?"

"I'll take moody all day." Harrison admitted. "I mean let them burn bright and the sex is better too."

"Oh, that's true." Fitz definitely agreed with him there. His favorite type of sex with Olivia was when they were both pissed off at either each other or something else. He loved to give it to her hard and rough, while growling nasty things in her ear through his clenched teeth.

"Right? It's marinating in its own juices."

They shared a knowing laugh.

"And uh, you know, I'm not being fair. She wasn't totally crazy. It's more complicated than that."

"Olivia, that's the one you're still married to?"

"Technically I'm married it's uh… we're estranged."

"And then there's Kelly, the young one you still live with?" Fitz pointed at him as an indication he hit the nail on the head. "Man come on. You'd be a cliché but you never got divorced from the first one. I got two women and my life is horrible."

Fitz' face was beet red from laughing so hard, but he waved him off. "No, no, no. It's not like that. No."

"Then why did you and Olivia split up, anyway?"

"She was an addict. She is an addict." Fitz was quick to correct himself, although Olivia claimed she was clean. He was still unconvinced.

"I couldn't live with her, you know? She wasn't good for my boys. Not that I was such a great husband or father. I was traveling around the world, fighting, never home. When I was there, I wasn't there, you know? When you come off the road, there's a… I don't know. How do I say this? There's a letdown when you come home."

"How's that?"

"Oh, I'm young. I'm in Tokyo. I'm beating the shit out of a Brazilian dude in front of thousands of Japanese people. They're screaming my name like I'm a fucking God. I got a broad in my hotel room waiting for me. I got booze. I got drugs. I got whatever I want. I'm the man. Then I come home. I come home. It's quiet man. No juice. I lost my shit. You know? No balance. I didn't have any balance."

"That's bullshit. If it's there for the taking, it's human nature. I imagine it was worse in your line of work, right?"

"Well, now you're being too kind. The truth of it is. I'm a little fucking embarrassed by it all. I never wanted to be that guy. I didn't imagine myself like that."

"How did you two meet?"

"At a club but through my cousin Abby to be more specific. I was at the club celebrating another victory and Olivia was there hanging out with a group of friends, including my cousin. I spotted Abby so I thought I'd go over to where she and her friends were sitting and say hi. I did and she introduced me to her friends. As soon as I laid my eyes on Olivia, I couldn't take them off of her. Eventually I asked her to dance, which lead to more that night and after that night we started to see each other on the regular. Her parents hated me so you could imagine how angry they were when she told them she was pregnant with our first child a couple months later. They actually disowned her and cut her off. I let her move in with me and helped pay for education. After my oldest Jay was born she decided to take a break from school but ended up never going back."

"When did you marry her?"

"I married her when she was six months pregnant with Jay. I was reluctant to because I didn't really know her as well as I should have. We barely even knew each other. A part of me knew we were doomed from the start but I couldn't abandon her. She needed me and to be honest I needed her just as much if not more."

Fitz' gazed dropped to the table. He had a faraway look on his face as he reminisced about the past. Regret marred his facial features. He knew if he could go back in time and fix his mistakes, he would in a heartbeat.

Harrison, wanting to lighten the mood and change the subject, asked how was his dinner. Fitz said it was better than he thought. Harrison suggested that they get a harder drink since they were currently sipping on wine. Fitz, without any hesitation, agreed and they headed over to the bar. Several shots later, they bade each other a goodnight, agreeing to meet up tomorrow morning.

Fitz drunkenly stumbled all the way to his room. As soon as he walked into it, he collapsed face first onto the bed. He was way too drained to undress or do anything for that matter. All he wanted to do was get some more shut eye, so imagine how annoyed he was when there was a knock on his door. He groaned and mustered up enough strength to push himself up off of the bed. He dragged his feet the entire way there.

"Harrison, I'm tired. We'll hangout tomorrow." Fitz said tiredly as he opened the door.

To his surprise, Harrison wasn't the person standing on the other side of threshold.

"Olivia?"

The sight of her sobered him up some.

"Hey Fitz." She said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" He asked, still shocked by her presence there.

"You're forgetting how well I know you." She told him as she pushed passed him and entered his room.

"Please come in." Fitz said sarcastically after she was already inside of the room and found a seat on the edge of his bed. "What are you doing here, Olivia? How's Xavier?" He asked, leaning against the dresser adjacent to the bed. His arms were folded and legs crossed at the ankles.

"Xavier is feeling slightly better but he's still in a lot of pain. The doctor said he has no permanent damage and should be fine once he fully heals. And I'm here because everyone is looking for you and Kelly is going out of her mind."

"I needed a break." He explained simply.

"I tried to tell them that."

"You still didn't answer my question though, Olivia. Why. Are. _YOU_. Here?" He enunciated each word, putting extra emphasis on the word "you".

"Because I came to check up on you, you know, make sure you're okay. You may not have done that for me but you're not me and I'm not you."

"Oh don't go there. Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't try to make me feel guilty and act like you're so innocent. You're not a victim Olivia so stop acting like it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. We both made our fair share of mistakes and done things we shouldn't have done. I know I'm far from perfect. I know I wasn't the best husband or father. I know that I hurt you in more ways than one. I know I am not a good person but I'm also not a bad person. I'm just a person, a person with a lot of demons trapped inside of him and a heavy heart. The difference between you and me is the fact that I don't go around blaming other people for my mistakes. I own up to every single one."

"You did this to me Fitz. You turned me into this person. You ruined me!"

Fitz rolled his eyes, "There you go again playing the victim, blaming me for what happened to you. I didn't force you to shove a needle in your arm. I didn't press your face on the table a make you snort a line of coke. I didn't make you do any of that. You did that all on your own."

"No you didn't force me to do any of those things but you did introduce me to them, to me that's just as bad. But I wouldn't even say that's the worst thing you've ever done to me though. Making me fall in love with you was the worst thing you ever did. I should've listened to my gut instead of my heart. My gut told me you were no good for me. My gut told me not to let you in but I did… I let you in Fitz and you let me down. When I needed you the most you left, you left me and took my sons away from me. You did this to me, you ruined me, and you gave up on me."

"I tried to help you, Olivia! I tried to get you help when I couldn't do it myself. What was I supposed to do, lock you in our fucking bedroom for a few weeks, while you suffered through withdrawal? You would've added domestic abuse to list of shitty things I did to you. It was noble when Jay did it and I bet you praised him for it but would I have received the same reaction from you if I would've tried that?"

Fitz asked and waited for Olivia to answer. When she broke eye contact with him and looked down at her folded hands on her lap, he received his answer.

"That's what I thought. You can say I left you and took our sons with me because it's the truth, I did but you cannot sit there, look me in the eyes and tell me that I didn't try to fix you after I damaged you, after I broke you. I tried Olivia. I begged you to get better. I pleaded with you to get better, not just for the sake of our children, or for our marriage but for you."

Olivia tried to hold her emotions in, but she couldn't anymore. She was a ticking time bomb that waited almost two decades to detonate and Fitz' words were just enough to set her off. She quickly got to her feet and got into his face, "MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT TO GET BETTER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, shocking the both of them.

"Maybe I wanted you to actually be a father to our sons and take care of me. Maybe I wanted you to grow the hell up. Maybe I wanted you to take our sons away and take on some of the responsibilities for once. Maybe I was just tired, tired of doing it all by myself while you traveled around the world living the life of a single man as if you didn't have a wife and two children at home waiting for you and depending on you. It wasn't fair that you got to live your life and do whatever the fuck you wanted while I stayed at home taking care of our kids. I wanted to finish college and become an art teacher but couldn't do that because I was stuck being a stay at home mom. You had the audacity to leave me after all of the hell you put me through. I should've been the one that left you especially after you gave me chlamydia. But then again you didn't leave me. In fact, you never left me Fitz because you were never with me in the first place. I didn't understand that at the time. I spent all of those years trying to make you stay, to give you reasons to stay not realizing you were never there. I was tired Fitz. I really was." She said that last part weakly and dropped her head onto his chest.

Fitz pulled her into him and held her. He never understood why Olivia refused to get clean. Part of it was his fault because he never asked. He just demanded she get better and gave her an ultimatum if she didn't. He told her if she didn't get better, he was going to leave her and take the kids with him. She obviously called his bluff and sure enough he kept his word.

"I never knew that. I couldn't understand why you didn't want to get better even for the boys. They needed you just as much they needed me. They needed both of us. They needed us when it mattered and we weren't there for them. I walked out on you Olivia, hoping that would make you sober up and want to get clean. I didn't want to but I felt like I was all out of options when it came to you. I didn't know what else to do but leave. I doubt you'll believe when I say this but it hurt like hell to walk out the door that night. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I hoped and even prayed that you would come to me and the boys clean. You never did." He admitted softly.

He could feel her tears seeping through the fabric of his shirt. A few tears rolled down his own face as he fought so hard to refrain from crying.

"After you left I did get clean. I had no choice but to get clean since I was pregnant." Olivia confessed.

Fitz gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back some to get better look at her face.

"What?" Olivia had her head hung, which obviously made it hard for him to see the expression on her face. He cupped her chin and raised her head. "You were pregnant?" Olivia nodded, but didn't give him a verbal response. "When did you find out?"

"Shortly after you and the boys left."

"Fuck." Fitz muttered underneath his breath. "Shit Livvie, I wish I would've known. I- I…"

"You wouldn't have left if you did." Olivia finished for him and he nodded.

"Yeah. What happened?"

Olivia sighed. She didn't know if she was ready to open up about probably the darkest time in her life, but she and Fitz were already opening old wounds, why not open all of them now and get everything off of their chests.

"She was a stillborn."

"She?" Fitz asked in astonishment. He had a baby girl and was just finding out about her after all this time had passed. He assumed he was only a maker of men, so to learn he once had a daughter was definitely shocking to him.

"She." Olivia confirmed with a head nod. "Her name was Jaida Lyn Grant. I was so excited to have a daughter that I could pamper and spoil. I couldn't wait to meet her and I couldn't wait for you to meet her. I thought about calling you so many times while I was pregnant to share the news with you and the boys."

"What stopped you? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked curiously.

"I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to come to you with our little bundle of joy wrapped up in my arms." Olivia started to get choked up. Fitz grabbed her hand and guided her to the bed. He sat down and scooted up it to lean against the headboard. Olivia followed his actions and he pulled her into his side. With her head resting on his chest, she took a shaky deep breath and continued, "She was so beautiful. She looked so much like the both of us. I wished I could've seen her eyes at least once. I always wondered whose eyes she would've had, yours or mine."

Fitz smiled at the thought of having a baby girl that looked like Olivia. He would probably be spending the rest of his life in jail for murdering any boy that tried to date his daughter. He had gotten into plenty of altercations with men that tried to express their interest in Olivia, when they were together.

"After I was discharged from the hospital, I really hit rock bottom. I didn't care what happened to me at that point. I lost you, the boys, and my baby girl. I had nothing and no one. My parents still wanted nothing to do with me when I reached out to them. I felt like I had no reason to live. I dabbled with all kinds of drugs and became reckless. I didn't care what happened to me and I definitely didn't care if I died."

"I'm so sorry Liv. I wish I would've known all of this at the time. I would've come back to you in a heartbeat to help you through it, really help you through it, not bully you."

"It's my fault too. I should've communicated with you better. We both should've communicated with each other better."

"Yeah." Fitz agreed.

"Well, that was then, this is now. Where do we go from here?"

Fitz shrugged, having no idea. "I really don't know Liv. I mean the boys are no longer boys so it's not like we have to communicate for their sake. Do you still want to get divorced?"

"Do you?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know the answer to that either. I want to say yes but we both know that's not true. I don't think we really tried our hardest to be together. I don't think we really gave each other our all. We were young and selfish back then. We're older now and I'm sure we learned from our mistakes."

Olivia sat up to look him in the face. "What are you saying?"

Fitz turned to look at her, "I'm saying that I'm through dwelling on the shoulda's, coulda's, woulda's. I'm saying that I think we're worth another chance."

 **Author's Note: As I promised last chapter, you found out the full backstory to their relationship. I'll clear up a few things just in case anyone was confused. Fitz and Olivia didn't really date, they hooked up regularly and she ended up pregnant after just two months. They were together for seven years. As I stated before, Fitz was also addicted to drugs, but it was easier for him to control his bad habit because as a pro fighter he had to constantly take drug tests. I think someone asked how old Olivia was last chapter, she is 45. She was 22 when she met Fitz, who was 27. She was an art major at the time. Fitz did cheat on Olivia a lot while they were together and mostly when he was away. However, he did love her and was in love with her. He just easily gave into the bad influences around him and temptation. Even though they kind of cleared the air, there was still a lot that went unsaid, which may be a problem for them moving forward (warning!). Kelly is still in the picture, so we have to find a way to get rid of her. Any ideas lol? As always I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh and if you haven't already yet please check out my latest story, The Unwritten Rule, if you're interested in a really different take on Olitz.**


End file.
